hollowuncoveredfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiro
Shiro Shiro is a flirty delinquent whom you first get to know in a detention. He starts off as very irritating, using his annoying nature to trick you into talking to him. Shiro is very direct and seems to be quite intelligent even though he has no interest in school. What he does have interest in however, is you. An interest that becomes the main driving force in his actions which has him agree to study sessions with you after he makes a deal with you. If you become his tutor and he passes the midterms with 100% you must go on a date with him. With much begging and convincing Shiro manages to sway your mind and agree to the deal. Over the next few months Shiro slowly becomes more studious and has a new passion to learn. Shiro's a quick study, if given the right encouragement he should be able to achieve anything. Even as he improves, his wily, flirtatious behaviour still remains. He finds enjoyment from teasing you, using complements and getting close to you, whispering into your ear, in order to get a reaction. Even after being threatened multiple times with a text book this behaviour still continues. Your blushing is what gives him encouragement. Due to his upfront nature Shiro also coms across as very confident. However he still has the tendency to get extremely nervous and anxious. Although he would still be content just being your friend, he has a lot riding on his grades. After putting so much hard work into it, the last thing he wants to do is fail. Shiro also has a habit of getting jealous, but even so he remains understanding and fair. He doesn't blame you for the people interested in you (such as Shuko and Kuri) but does act quite insecure and resentful (particularly towards Shuko) after your interactions with them. However, his resentment towards Shuko doesn't seem to be only because of his interest in you. Shiro may have been somewhat of a sidekick to Shuko in previous years. his delinquent behaviour can be blamed on his past with Shuko. Exactly what they did however is unclear. By the time you get to midterms Shiro is an absolute sweetheart. He becomes incredibly studios, making sure he is as prepared as he could before midterms. Even though Shiro aspires to be in a relationship with you he is incredibly sympathetic, agreeing to take things slowly and at your pace. As long as he is your friend he is happy. Even after midterms he wants to try his hardest to improve himself. He wants to prove himself to you because he loves you. Around you Shiro feels happy and confident. However, when he feels as if he has failed you it causes him to spiral. The only thing to get him out of that slump at that point is to kiss him. Facts: * What Shiro's prior relationship to Shuko was is unclear, there is a slight possibility that romantic feelings may have been involved, which was hinted at by hollow however nothing has been confirmed or made canonical as of yet * Sensitive to text books * Shiro is a young entrepreneur, he has made money selling fireworks to students. * Shiro is surprisingly good at algebra * Shiro really doesn't understand personal space Category:Real World